I Should Know What You're Thinking
by Catrina
Summary: After so years of playing doubles, shouldn't Yagyuu know what Niou is thinking? Then why is he surprised when he realized that Niou watches him, a lot. Rakkai's D1 Yagyuu/Niou


I Should Know What You're Thinking

By Catrina

A/N: My first shot at the D1 of Rikkai. I was hoping that I could get a good feel on these two so that I could write a longer story for them. Please let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

00-00-00-00

Everyone knew that Yagyuu was smart. He was tall, dark, handsome, and intelligent. He could also be very deviant and just as much a trickster as Niou, but he was also patient. More patient then most…

Case in point his doubles partner; he had been in love with his doubles partner since junior high. Now did Niou actually know that, no, but he refused to be the first to give in. But he was also very stubborn, and he knew without a doubt that he could make Niou fall for him.

Now Niou talked a lot, about girls, tennis, pranks, but he never ever talked about his feelings, it was just not something that he did. Ever. So that left Yagyuu a little at a loss, he could be Niou when he wanted, whenever he wanted, but he didn't know how Niou really felt about him.

So he started his study. Whenever he and Niou went out, who did Niou look at first? Well, that was a hard one. Because he looked at boys just as much as he looked at girls, and when did Niou start always sitting next to him?

Niou also flirted with boys just as much as he flirted with girls. And even though he had to bite his tongue every time one of them touched him, it didn't take him long to realize that Niou touched him just as much. How was it that he had never noticed how much they touched? Niou always had an arm around his shoulder, or stood right next to him… and when he walked by, he was always brushing up right next to Yagyuu. Had he really never noticed that before?

And whenever they were out, Niou was always right behind him, always beside him. He never felt alone, ever. There was always Niou presence within distance. Had he really never noticed that either?

It was the week after he had started his study that he noticed that he was being studied as well.

"Renji-kun."

"Yagyuu."

The two stood together a calm and silent pair.

"Do you have something you would like to ask me?" Renji asked, showing slight pity on the other.

"Just a question…has Niou's behavior changed lately?" Yagyuu looked at the other from behind lenses that hid his eyes… and his slight embarrassment at having asked such a question.

"No, his behavior has stayed the same. I have however seen changes in your behavior, but since it is not affecting your doubles game, I have not felt the need to mention it."

"Really?" Yagyuu asked as he watched Niou and Marui volley back and forth before Niou took the point.

"Yes, there has been a shift in your behavior. By my analysis you are 83 more aware of Niou at all times, when not in a tennis setting."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The two continued to stand in silence watching the practice matches. Akaya was running laps and stopped along side them.

"That was only 69 laps Akaya, you need to do one more."

"Ahhhh, Yanagi-senpai, do I have to?" The boy looked at Renji with big green eyes, but they seemed to hold no power over Renji as it did with Yukimura or anyone for that matter.

"Yes."

The boy pouted, and it was then that Yagyuu noted a shift in Renji's posture, and he hid a Niou like smirk, by then Akaya was already starting his last lap.

"You are not as immune to our Akaya as I previously thought you Renji-kun…could it be?"

"I think it best for you to focus on Niou." Renji stated, and Yagyuu again had to fight down a smirk that was more befitting for his partner.

"And what about Niou?"

"How about that he is always focused on you?" Renji stated before, walking over to Yukimura who had hailed him.

And focus on Niou he did, from is dyed white hair, to his lazy posture, to his long fingers playing with his rat-tail. It was then that he realized that Niou was focused on him as well, and for the first time in longer then he could remember, he had to wonder…

What was Niou thinking?

That night they studied English, going over compound sentence structure, and conjugation of irregular verbs.

Niou's voice was dirty and rough and it made him think sordid thoughts, of dirty words in his ear and calloused hands on his skin, but he made sure that his face showed nothing.

The more that Yagyuu focused on Niou the more that he realized that Niou was focused on him. The two of them played their game, of noticing but pretending not to, of watching but then looking the other way. But when it got to the night before they planned their switch, Niou looked to Yagyuu.

For just a moment, Niou was dropping the game and his eyes were raking over Yagyuu and he had to fight to hide the shivers from that gaze. He was up to something, that much he knew for sure.

Yagyuu was partially Niou right now, he had the contacts in and the mole painted on his face, and Niou was partially him, with glasses on and his rat-tail hidden in his collar, wearing cleaned pressed clothes, while he wore Niou's slightly wrinkled uniform. They were an odd combination of each other right now. Niou walked right into his space and looked him in the eyes…

"I can't tell what you're thinking right now…" Niou stated walking in a tight circle around him, as though checking his appearance, Yagyuu felt Niou un-tucking the shirt in the back and for a second he felt a hot hand along the small of his back. When he made it back to the front he stopped again, closer then he was before. "What are you thinking, Yagyuu?"

It was strange, because even though he knew he looked more like himself, he felt as reckless as he did when he was Niou. Yagyuu felt like and odd mixture of himself and of Niou, and ironically it was the small part of Niou that made him say what was on his mind.

"Would you really like to know what I have been thinking about lately, Niou-kun?" It was still his own prim and proper voice that asked the question, but he noticed that Niou was acting more like him, with a cool and calm façade.

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." It was Yagyuu that took the last step, this time invading Niou's space, though he didn't step back.

"You watch me all the time." Yagyuu stated.

"You watch me just as much."

"You touch me all the time."

"You never pull away." This time there was a shrug of his shoulders.

"You flirt with me."

"You enjoy it." This time a smirk

"You want me."

"You want me just as much." Yagyuu's hands anchored themselves in Niou's hair as he pulled the other boy closer and plundered his lips. Niou's mouth opened to him and he felt arms go around him and pull him close, and though they have been each other, this was the first time they had tasted each other. The kiss went on and on and became kiss after kiss and Yagyuu felt Niou's legs shake, just a little and he slid an arm down to brace around his waist. He bit his lip, tasted his mouth, and controlled his body. Yagyuu never wanted to let go. Niou's skin was hot under his clothes and his hands were clawing at his back and it was as thought Yagyuu was the anchor to the world and all Niou needed. He loved that feeling, and once again, he knew what Niou was thinking. He never wanted to stop. Yagyuu was sure that he could die, kissing Niou.

But when he did pull away, Niou's eyes were slow to open, and his pupils were blown wide, his lips red and ravaged and his cheeks had more then a slight blush. Yagyuu felt slightly superhuman.

"Now that we have that settled." Yagyuu stated and Niou couldn't help his smirk.

Then next day at practice, Yukimura stood next to Yagyuu, who was Niou, in an odd echo of how Yagyuu had been with Renji just the week before.

"I see you finally caught up to each other." He stated watching Akaya play in doubles two with Renji.

"I'm sorry?" Yagyuu who was Niou asked.

"All you wanted in junior high was Niou and all he's wanted the last two years was you. It's nice to see you finally got it figured out."

00-00-00-00

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.

Cat


End file.
